heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarble (Dragon Ball Series)
Tarble (ターブル, Tāburu) is a Saiyan and the youngest child of King Vegeta, the estranged, younger brother of Vegeta, and husband to a peculiar alien named Gure. Appearance Tarble is a fairly short Saiyan with a slim build. He has black, spiky hair that stands tall, similar to his brother's hair. In the anime, he has a single bang hanging down onto his face. He wears a navy blue jumpsuit under his Battle Armor and he wears white boots, gloves, and a teal scouter. Tarble also has a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, he lets sway freely rather than wrap around his waist as a makeshift belt. Personality Tarble is a gentle Saiyan, lacking the initiative to fight and lacks the natural aggression of a pure-blooded Saiyan. This forces his father, King Vegeta, to banish him from Planet Vegeta to a remote planet. Biography Background Tarble was born on Planet Vegeta sometime before its destruction. Tarble was ordered by his father, King Vegeta, to be sent to a remote planet on the grounds that he lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan warrior, classifying Tarble as a low-class Saiyan. At some point, he meets and marries Gure. Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, a brother duo Abo and Kado, henchmen of Frieza, have been terrorizing Tarble's home. Tarble fought an intense battle with the brother duo, though he mentions he was no match for them. Tarble and his wife, Gure, flee to Earth using Attack Balls to seek the assistance from his older brother, Vegeta, in defeating the evil duo, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as their master Frieza. Abo and Kado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth. When they arrive on Earth, the two brothers state that Tarble caused them some trouble. Upon landing on Earth, Tarble and Gure encounter Goku and his friends, who remark that he is a Saiyan. Vegeta reveals that he knows Tarble by calling him by his name while Tarble identifies Vegeta as his brother, surprising everyone (Vegeta being more or less apathetic to seeing Tarble). When Goku wants to fight, Tarble checks his scouter, and tells Goku that his power level is not high enough to beat Abo and Kado. Goku soon after though, powers up into a Super Saiyan, making Tarble realize not to always depend on his scouter. Upon asking Vegeta for his help against Abo and Kado, Goku and the rest also want to assist and they decide who fights the incoming duo by pulling radishes to get the longest, ending with Trunks being the victor. Gure wishes him luck which leads to Vegeta asking who she is. Tarble then introduces her as his wife (to Vegeta's surprise). Once Abo and Kado arrive and start fighting Trunks and Goten (who joined at Goku's playful urging), Tarble does not do much for the remainder of the special and does not have any more dialogue. During Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha attack, he is seen with his arms around Gure in an attempt to protect her from harm. Tarble is last seen laughing at Mr. Satan with everyone else when Videl reminds her father of his promise to have more humility after he considers wishing his hotel back using the Dragon Balls. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Tarble is mentioned by Bulma when the group is wondering where they could find a sixth Saiyan to help Goku to achieve Super Saiyan God, Vegeta answers that he is in a distant planet and he does not know where it is. Bulma asks if he does not have his cell phone number, to which is implicit that Vegeta does not have it either. Transformations Great Ape While Tarble has never transformed into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or artificially by a Power Ball. It is currently unknown if he retains mental control while in his Great Ape form as his father and brother can, or not. In fact, he is currently the only known Saiyan survivor in the main timeline still capable of this transformation, as Goku and Vegeta (and by extension the half-saiyan Gohan) lost their tails years early. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Tarble makes his first appearance in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Tarble also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fourth mission of the God Mission series (GDM4). Voice actors * Japanese: Masakazu Morita * FUNimation dub: Todd Haberkorn Trivia * Tarble and his brother Vegeta's names are puns on the word "vege'table'." * By the time Tarble appears, he is the only surviving full-blooded Saiyan in Universe 7 to have never transformed into a Super Saiyan. He is also the only full-blooded Saiyan to never die throughout the series and the last Saiyan to have a tail (and thus the only Saiyan alive still capable of transforming into a Great Ape). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes